Service
by ThatRandomWriter32
Summary: About three years following the Apariod Invation, Corneria finds itself stretched thin between its own reconstruction and policing the system. With many old veterans gone, the government turns to someone one would least expect to try to help patch the holes. Contains strong language, adult themes, and some violence.
1. Episode 1:Drafted Pt1

_**Authors note:**_

Hello everyone,

I am starting this new story because I honestly believe that this new plot I have come up with more straightforward and just cleaner than my previous story, _A Wolf's Tail. _For now, the story is still up, but depending on the reaction to this new idea I have I might delete it later. I found myself growing more and more unhappy with the story as I wrote it and just decided to discontinue it for now.

For those of you who are unhappy with the decision, make sure to let me know, as I will be monitoring both stories to see how both stories compare and how many people like this new idea.

For those of you who never read my previous story, don't worry about it if you don't want to read it either.

This story contains some use of strong language, violence and adult themes. You have been warned, though it really shouldn't be anything to jarring. Also, some of the technology will be made up, and most characters as well will also be made up. But all characters, technology, and settings original to the Star Fox franchise belongs to Nintendo.

As always, please offer constructive criticism and comments, as both are greatly appreciated and can help the story out.

Thank you for reading,

-ThatRandomWriter32

* * *

_**Service**_

_**By ThatRandomWriter32**_

**Episode 1: Drafted PT.1**

A group of four dogs marched through the concrete and steel maze of the Atticus Containment Center accompanied by the Warden of the prison. All four carried MLR-14 laser rifles* and wore gray jumpsuits accompanied by white laser bolt-proof vests, white riot helmets and tall, steel toed boots. The warden, a short yet stout looking red fox, simply wore his red cornerian military uniform and strode around along in the middle of the group.

They were heading towards an elevator at the end of the hallway to take them down to the high security area of the prison, which was already built to hold the worst of the worst. Yet, due to the somewhat recent destruction of Corneria and the lack of concrete order surrounding its inhabitants, the prison was more filled than usual. Jeering by the various inmates at the warden and guards had been growing as they marched down the center of one of the prison blocks. The words shouted at them ranged from direct insults and threats to rude jokes and innuendos about the warden's wife. It was all the things that he had heard many times before over his 20 year career, so it barely phased him.

They finally entered and sighed in relief when the loud jeering was replaced by the quiet humming of the elevator as the made their way down 300ft into the rocky ground to the maximum security part of the prison. The gray steel doors slid open and revealed a lone hallway with a boxed in security center on the left of the elevator entrance and multiple robotic turrets lining the ceiling. Only 10 cells were in here, and all 10 of which were occupied. A bulldog from the security booth called out to the group through a speaker in the thick glass windows.

"Warden Oscar, sir. What do you need today?"

"Please open cell 5 at the end of the hallway, gentlemen."

"Of course sir, I'll get the opening process started."

The guard pressed a couple buttons on his control console and instantly yellow lights above cell 5 lit up, and two little doors on the doorframe opened, revealing two small keyholes. It was standard practice for this area that two personnel would have to turn keys at the same time to fully unlock the door. The warden turned his master key into the lock on the side of the hexagonal metal door and with him on the right, a guard turned his. The door clicked, then slid up, fully opening the room up. The guards walked in and barked out commands, their rifles all pointing at one tall wolf standing in the center of the room. The one-eyed canine simply grinned and raised his hands above his head.

"Well isn't this just a fun surprise warden! Is it my birthday already? Or are you here to take me up and pump some chemicals into me?"

* * *

This was definitely a surprise for the wolf. He had really just woken up from his cot and was reading over _Knuckleberry Kinn _for the 5th time when the yellow light appeared in his cell that indicated to get ready as someone was about to come in. He was supposed to face the wall with his hands up but at this point he couldn't have cared less. He had been stuck in his stuffy cell for about 2 years now with practically nothing to do but play chess with a computer and read practically ancient books; getting shot or beat up by a guard might at least get him out of there for a little bit.

"Listen up you old scoundrel, your presence has been requested with the General. So it would be wise of you to come with us without fighting or causing a ruckus, understand?"

"Awww warden, don't call me old, it hurts my feelings. I'm only...just about 28 now, I think."

"I hurt more than that if you don't shut up, grab what you want, and get going!"

"Easy chief, it's not like I have a lot to grab anyway."

Wolf walked over to his small chest they allowed him to have and began to go through it, picking out some old purple bandannas, some magazines of the "Adult" variety, some old books and a journal of his. Smiling, the wolf walked over to the warden like an eager child with his hands full of toys, and stood right in front of him. A guard jumped in front of him and warned Wolf to back away, but the 6'3" figure towered over the smaller bulldog with ease and simply looked down at him. The warden pushed the guard out of the way calmly, and, upon further study of the objects wolf brought over, stared with disgust into Wolf's hand.

"Hey! Where did you get those magazines anyway? We both know those are contraband!"

"Places. Don't you worry your little mind about it, Oscar. Don't act like you or the guards don't look at the ones you cease, Mr. Clean."

"Hey don't call me...No...we don't… you shouldn't...ugh! Just...just get his stuff please…"

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his snout, already tired of Wolf's idea of humor which he has had to deal with for 2 years and just wanted him out, signaled for the guards to grab Wolf's processions, which one of them grabbed the magazines by the corner with a disgusted look on his face, and put them into a box along with everything else Wolf managed to keep with him.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here gentleman, we have an appointment to make."

Another guard handcuffed his arms together in the front and took him by the arm, leading him out into the hallway. Before they left however, Wolf looked back. This was it, he may have been leaving this hallway for good, or maybe just for a couple years. He didn't trust this fully. He knew that the General had some deal for him to make, it was obvious. Probably to take out some bandits somewhere using his knowledge of the underground and then throw him back in for a reduced sentence. That's what they always did, probably.

The group of various dogs with Wolf in the center together retook the elevator up and went through the same hall that they did earlier, with many of the inmates yelling their goodbyes and questions to Wolf and Wolf waving back to them the best he could like a celebrity before the warden forced his hands back down.

"Where are you going Wolf?"

"Where the hell are they taking him? They didn't schedule him to die, did they?"

"Hey Wolf, remember me on the other side!"

"Don't worry boys, the army is just taking me on a fun vacation cruise for my birthday!"

The hall erupted with laughter and waving and some people jokingly singing the standard Happy Birthday song. The warden rolled his eyes and barked out orders for the inmates to keep quiet. They all let out one more collective goodbye before the escort entered into the hanger bay of the prison.

The hanger bay was pretty empty except for a medium sized transport vessel that was pretty much just a trapezoid with wings and 6 engines in the back, and a couple Cornerian fighters along side of it as an escort. Various pilots and personnel who passed by the group looked with wide eyes at the tower of a wolf that walked towards the ship. Wolf flashed a toothy grin at all of them and raised both his bound hands to wave to them.

When they got to the bottom of the transport's loading ramp, a larger contingent of soldiers stood along the ramp, guns and tasers ready for any move Wolf might make. A gray and black husky officer stood at the top, his height similar to Wolf's. Various metals covered his chest, a golden colored aiguillette** strung over his shoulder and to the center of his uniform. His scolding gold eyes stared at Wolf, his overall tall and bold figure creating an aura of seriousness and intimidation around him.

"Did you boys roll out the parade for little ol' me? This has all just been wonderful commander. Not even my own parents threw me parties like this!"

The husky gave him a death glance that could have burned a hole in the back of his skull and grabbed him by his collar, pulling him over eye to eye with him.

"You're lucky that I'm not going to stoop to _your _kinds level and beat the shit out of you for speaking out like that. The government wants you in one piece, and I intend to follow that order. Though know this, Wolf, that if it were my decision, I would just have you hanged right here, right now."

"Well it is not your decision, is it? Clearly someone higher on the food chain likes me."

The Major let out a loud growl and was right about to sock him in the face despite his personal honor and orders when the pilot called out on his communicator.

"Major Harrison, sir, we are expected to leave in 5 minutes. We had better be going for take off now, sir."

"Alright lieutenant, get our _guest_ situated."

He then let go of Wolf and stepped to the side, going down the ramp as Wolf was lead in and the soldiers followed in suite. As he reached the bottom he met up with the warden, who was picking at his gloves nervously before the pair saluted each other.

"Major Harrison."

"Warden Oscar. How has he been while staying here?"

"Eh, pretty much the same as he is now. The same sarcastic, cynical asshole he always was since they dropped him off here. Any idea why the General wants him?"

"Very little. All I know is that it has to do with the desperate need for manpower at this time. We all know how costly that damn invasion was on all of us."

The warden nodded somberly. "Strange to think nearly 3 years ago that hell opened up. Damn Apariods nearly destroyed everything, if it wasn't for Star Fox and, well kind of ironically-"

"Our brave men, right warden? I fail to see what is so 'ironic' about that."

"Well them of course, but we have to also at least acknowledge the-"

The smaller fox was cut off by a sudden growling Harrison as he put his hand over the wardens mouth, stopping him from speaking at all. His other hand made a shushing gesture while the muscular, well defined head of the Major turned side to side.

The loud whining of the whirring engines behind the two filled the hanger, and soon another message urging Major Harrison to board came through his radio. He let go of the small fox's muzzle and walked towards the ship, the ramp hydraulics of the ramp groaning and as they lifted and closed the entrance. He shot a disapproving glance over at Wolf as he passed him by on his way to the cockpit. Harrison took a seat in the cockpit next to the crews navigator, took off his cap and sighed as the ship began to rise up into the air.

"How long again till we reach New Corneria City?"

"Eta is approximately 3 hours, sir. We have to make some detours to make sure no one is following us. It is standard procedure, sir."

The Major glanced back through the window in the door to the cockpit and saw Wolf sitting between two large guards, seemingly trying to talk to them and laughing to himself. Everyone else kept a stern look of annoyance.

"Ugh, 3 hours with _him._ Those poor bastards need a raise."

"Is something wrong with him Major?"

"What's wrong is that damned wolf has lost his mind, and now the government wants him for something. Lylus help us."

* * *

As the shuttle left the hanger and the area grew quiet again, the Warden stood and watched it climb up to altitude over the seemingly endless jungle while rubbing his muzzle where Harrison had grabbed him. A nearby female labrador guard noticed the warden looking somewhat distressed and approached him.

"Sir, is something wrong, sir?"

He looked over to her and began to walk away from the now closing doors of the hanger area.

"I sure hope those damn armchair generals know what they are doing."

* * *

New Corneria City, 13:24 SCT***.

The transport glided slowly into the landing area near New Corneria City, coming close to the various rubble and hole filled structures still yet to be repaired. New Corneria City was the same location as its predecessor, but the title of "new" was given as a way to establish hope that the Cornerians would rise out again and establish themselves in a new society.

While most office buildings and hotels in the center were cleaned up and rebuilt, many of the old buildings around the outskirts still sat in decay, the native Cornerians trying their hardest to still go on with their lives like it had been before. Small markets and relief buildings were the only fully clean and built structures around. Other old apartment buildings still had boarded up windows and caution tape. The streets still had signs of craters and pebbles left behind, and some sidewalks remained cracked and bent. It was on these sidewalks that many waited in breadlines or to buy supplies using ration tickets while the farms and factories were slowly, but steadily, re-establishing themselves.

It was conditions like this that inspired a wave of crime in mainly the younger people and veterans who felt betrayed by the Government who, until recently, sat in a space station to govern. The result of this was much of the remains of the Cornerian Military was posted on the streets instead of being on other planets to keep the peace, stretching the forces out thin.

The landing struts of the transport touched down with a mighty thud while the engines spooled down. Two black armored SUVs drove up while the guards walked out with Wolf in hand. Civilians were gathered at the fence of the compound, trying to catch a glimpse of someone who they had once been told was a ruthless criminal monster. Shortly after the Major walked out as well wearing black sunglasses and strutted out towards the cars.

As they packed Wolf and his processions into the first SUV and two guards got in with him, a modest looking hound officer in the second car got out and greeted the major with a salute. They saluted each other for a couple seconds before shaking hands and getting into the car together. A raccoon in a full black suit on the outside knocked twice on the window, and the motorcade was off towards the center of the capital.

"Major Harrison, sir. How was the trip?"

"It was a trip Corporal, and we still have awhile to go. How was everything here?"

"The usual, sir. Does it seem like Wolf is going to comply with us at all?"

"The bastards lost his mind, I think. Either that or he is trying to spite us. I think this was a massive waste of time and resources. All he is probably gonna do is flip off the General and stick his tongue out at him like a little brat."

"With all due respect sir, I think we should give Wolf a little more of a chance. He did help Star Fox ou-"

The husky shot him daggers and got into the hounds face, lowering his sunglasses slowly.

"-out of nothing. Yes, that's right. Star Fox did most of it, right?"

"No! You idiot! It was us who did everything, not any dirty mercenary group."

The hound gulped and quickly looked out the window.

"My! Would you look at that sir. We are almost at headquarters already, sir."

Harrison backed off and also looked out the window, seeing a large glass tower with multiple flags surrounding the fountain memorial in the front. The building featured special armored glass and multiple defenses, and was one of the first buildings completed during reconstruction. The two cars pulled up to a side entrance which took them into an underground garage, and came to a stop near the curb. Taking one last look at the hound officer before the door was opened for him, he left with his head held high and stretched. Seeing Wolf get pushed out and lead through the automatic glass doors, he sighed and followed suit, straightening his uniform.

"Here we go…"

* * *

*The MLR-14 Laser Rifle- A newer age laser rifle made by the Phoenix Corporation bought in large quantities by the military. Designed to be an all purpose medium range rifle, it can effectively kill up to about 700 yards (0.64km), and effectively stun to about 400 yards (0.37km).

**An Aiguillette is the rope sash worn by high ranking officials in the military meant to show position or a particular honor.

***Standard Cornerian Time. Basically what I am using as the basic time range of this story as I figure that a story involving multiple planets and traveling can make the idea of time difficult.


	2. Episode 2: Drafted Pt2

**Episode 2: Drafted Pt.2**

* * *

The caravan of guards marched down the clean white tiled floor of the main administration building, barking orders and warnings to the various military officers and government workers to move off to the side and clear space.

As the train of kevlar and gunmetal passed with a synchronized pounding of boots, the onlookers found themselves locked on the out of place canine in the middle. Some looked on with hatred, others with curiosity and awe at such a character. A young lioness secretary and her female feline companion whispered to each other as they looked on. Wolf noticed them off to the side, smirked, and let out a wink, causing them to turn away and blush before Wolf was reminded coldly to keep his eyes forward.

The military personal in the hallway all stood at attention when Major Harrison proudly marched in, keeping a stern look while keeping his head held up. He maintained a distance of a couple strides behind all of them, his curved black and white tail swishing from side to side behind him.

When they turned the corner into the main foyer, a sudden barrage of bright lights shot out towards them like lightning. A group of large Dobermanns were trying to block out a group of reporters from various news agencies and stations, who were trying desperately to sneak in a picture of the convoy. The loud arrangement of voices from the guards and the reporters replaced all the other noises of the building.

"Major! Major! What is going on here?"

"Major Harrison, sir?! Is something going on that requires Wolf O'Donnell?"

"Has Star Wolf returned?"

"Have you heard any contacts recently from Star Fox? Do you think he might have something to do with their disappearance as of recently?"

"Are you planning on releasing him for a bounty? Wolf? Do you have any idea on what they are doing with you?"

While the rest of the group quickly herded themselves into the elevator, hands up to block Wolf's face from the cameras, the Major stopped, stood straight, and waved to the crowd. The reporters went nearly silent but remained on edge, waiting on a response. The clicking of a couple cameras was the only sound.

"Don't worry folks! Nothing to worry about here, just strictly...business."

That single line created a greater rouse of noise of desperate reporters, trying to catch the story. But Harrison simply strode into the packed elevator with a grin, and the metal doors closed out most of the noise.

"You sure love the camera, don't you. _Major. _Maybe you should have become a cam-boy."

His grin disappeared, and he glared angry over to the wolf, only to be met with a mirrored stare back at him. A young bulldog quietly chuckled before being quickly shut up by a small kick to the shin by another guard. All of the guards shifted uncomfortably as the small room was filled with a thick tension that started to choke them all out. Some fingered their tasers and rifles, ready to make a move if Wolf or the Major rushed each other. The two tall canines kept their stare towards each other the entire ride up.

When the light came on and the soft chirp of the electronic elevator bell sounded, a wave of relief flowed in when the doors opened. Harrison kept his stare for a couple seconds later, before shaking his head and striding out, pushing a young corporal out of the way as he did.

The rest of the posy followed at a regular pace down multiple security gates and pat downs to the most secure room in the building, the General's office. Wolf's head was on a swivel the entire way down, taking in everything he saw. The halls were lined with mini-trees and between them were portraits of Generals of the years past, with brass plaques underneath. The more they went down the hall, the newer the portraits got until he reached General Pepper's. Surprisingly, another frame spot was cleared out next to the portrait, and below it was an empty plaque.

Finally, they reached a large doorway, with two large separating doors with guards posted at each side. Off to the side was a small desk clustered full of papers and phones. A young, red and white female husky with brown glasses, an orange bandana and a black dress, was typing away on her computer when Major Harrison approached her desk in full stride.

"Hello Ms. Rablo. How is the rest of the family doing? Last time I heard your brother was-"

"Major Harrison, with Wolf O'Donnell in tow, I presume?"

Her tone was like that of a machine, and her face never left her monitor.

"Uh, yes, of course. Though I think it is a little early yet, so why don't we pass the time by- "

"No, you are actually 2 minutes and...25 seconds late, Major. The General is waiting in his office right now, so Wolf can be taken in now."

He was taken a little back by the idea that he was late, and by the overall wall that the secretary put up to his advances. Nodding to the secretary, he walked over to the doors and saluted the guards, who, upon saluting back, opened up the thick wooden doors to Pepper's office. The tall, rather irate, husky walked through the doors first, with two guards walking Wolf through behind him.

* * *

The overall office was a large rectangular room that had a large, reinforced, window overlooking the city and a couple doors on each wall, leading to the General's more personal quarters. The room reeked of cigar smoke and some alcohol, as well as cologne and shoe polish. The walls were a plain tan, with a white carpet and white trim on the walls. Just like in the hallways, small trees and various flowers lined the walls, along with paintings of famous people and times in Cornerian History. Near the back corner of the room was a circular coffee table with white sofas around it. A grand gold and crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling over the thick mahogany desk in the center of the room, at which were two chairs facing each other. On the other side of the empty desk chair, sat the General himself, smoking a pipe while staring at his new visitors.

"Took you long enough, Major."

Removing his hat and saluting, Harrison's face pointed straight at the old hound, though his eyes moved everywhere else.

"Sorry sir, The transport's engines were starting slowly, and Wolf here tried to get his 5 minutes of fame with the media downstairs,sir."

Wolf curled his hands into fists and grumbled.

"That's not true and you damn well know it."

"Silence! Who the hell said you could speak out like that in front of the General."

Pepper tiredly raised his hands up.

"Alright, quiet both of you. Wolf, take a seat up here, and someone get his cuffs off, we got some business to attend to."

One of the guards unlocked his cuffs and lead him over to the nice padded chair across from Pepper, in which Wolf promptly sat down and sat up straight. Major Harrison looked for a chair to push up to the desk.

"Well, I suppose I should say-"

"Where should I sit, sir?"

"Either on a sofa over there or outside. Now, could you just be quiet, would you please Major? This meeting is between Wolf and I, so just sit down and be quiet for awhile."

Wolf smirked. Harrison face made it look like he had just been shot in the leg by a close friend. Stomping over to the sofa in the corner of the room, he plopped down and crossed his arms like a recently scolded pup.

Returning his attention to Wolf, he looked over him for a couple of seconds before out stretching his hand towards Wolf. Wolf, unsure of what to do or to feel at the sudden, surprising gesture, awkwardly extended his as well, and the two shook hands over the paper littered desk.

"May our meeting be constructive and peaceful, Mr. O'Donnell."

"Uh, yes, of course."

"Can I interest you in anything to drink before we get started? Or maybe you would like a smoke?"

"Uh, maybe just a water, uh, please."

"Of course."

Pressing a button on his intercom system, he ordered a water for Wolf and a small glass of brandy for himself. As they waited, the two stared each other down. Wolf wanted to feel angry and scream obscenities into the General's face till he turned purple, yet at the same time Pepper was the only one so far to treat him like a person, and not some serial murder or scum off the street. Wolf also noticed the effect of age and stress on the General. A nearly filled ashtray suggested that he had smoked, a lot, over the course of his time here. Most of his brown fur lost its luster and was even turning gray in certain places. The bags underneath his bloodshot eyes seemed more defined. Even his voice and speech seemed warned down from the erosion of the many conflicts he had been through. In a way, this caused Wolf to suddenly feel a little more respect for him that he had never felt before.

A tan, spotted leopard waiter returned with a tray with both the items in crystal glasses and set them down before the two. With a cough, Pepper was the first to start the conversation in his raspy voice.

"Now Wolf. Let us both be honest here. You and I have not had the most, smooth, relationship up till this point. We both know which side we both fought for in the Lylat Wars and the various conflicts up until now. We both know that you dislike the military and government as much as I dislike the criminal underground. We both know that right now, you have yet to be fully, publicly, tried for all the crimes you have committed against us, such as treason, piracy, and the harboring of criminals, while you would argue that the Government and I have committed worse crimes and atrocities against people like you. Would you agree to all of this?"

Narrowing his eyes but seeing where Pepper was coming from, Wolf nodded his head.

"You could easily say that again."

Pepper twisted his chair over and looked out the window overlooking the city. While the immediate site of the city looked strong, he could still see the gray smoke of trash fires and the ruins of the buildings in the distance.

"Good. As I'm sure you have noticed and heard, Corneria is still not in a good place right now. Our forces are spread very thin not only here, but also across the system. It took awhile just to get the people and things necessary to get you over here safely. The Aparoid invasion and the sudden Anglar Blitz took out many people, Wolf, including many veterans, and my advisors believe that it will be 5 or so years till we are back to over half of our original strength, but even then we will have a young army full of rookies. We need people who have seen combat Wolf, people who can lead even one young team to proper success. We hope that if we can do that, then we can spread the experience of that team out to more teams, and so on and so forth. That is where you fall into play."

"...You want me, _me, _to fight for you, don't you?"

Nodding his head and coughing, he took a quick swig of his bourbon. A gasp came from the corner of the room, and Major Harrison was standing at his full height, looking horrified.

"You can't be serious, sir! Look at him! You admitted yourself that he has committed many high crimes, including treason! That is the whole reason he was kicked out of the Academy in the first place!"

Now it was Wolf's turn to stand up in rage.

"I was framed! I never committed any act of treason back at the Academy! Back when I was foolish enough to believe that the military was a fully honorable place, I loved it, and you people stole it from me just because I was a Venomian! I would have never have given secrets out that never had in the first place!"

"Lies sir! How can you allow him to desecrate the military, _your _military like that? He deserves to be banished, or even killed for what he has done! Not given some position of power and leadership! That should be a job for people like me, and you, only!"

General Pepper stood up and, in a surprisingly loud authoritative voice, scolded both of them.

"Sit down, both of you young pups! Major Harrison, who do you think you are to tell me what to do and say what should happen to him! Do you not forget that Andross was also banished, yet he came right back, didn't he? Your hot headedness will only get you thrown out of here if you continue on speaking out! Many heroes have risen out of many places, and it is not your job to be some mystical defender of _my _military, which _I _have rebuilt from time to time! You are not in full power here Major, and you are not one of my advisors! Do I make myself clear?"

"...Yes Sir."

"And Wolf O'Donnell! Control yourself please! I am giving you a new chance, so act grateful and with manners! Now is not the time to discuss such controversy or personal grievances! Don't disrespect the force which you might be in following today, otherwise I will just send you straight back to your cell! I have the power to free you or execute you with the snap of my fingers! Understand?"

"...Of course, uh, Sir."

Putting a hand on his forehead, he slowly sat back down again and took a deep breath into his pipe. The large clock on the wall ticked away, counting seconds, which turned into minutes of awkward and tense silence.

"...Anyway, Mr. O'Donnell. Yes, I want you to fight for the Cornerian Armed Forces. Not as a mercenary, but as a full time officer. Ontop of being reinstated to the military, you will receive a steady, but somewhat small paycheck, and be restrained from going up the ranks quickly for the time being. Of course, you will wear an ankle bracelet at all times so we can monitor you, and there will always be someone watching. So, what do you think?"

"...Would I be able to fly again? That was my, expertise, I dare say."

"For the time being, no. We just can't trust you with something like an Arwing. If you or us find it necessary for you to fly again, or you gain our trust and prove yourself trustworthy, then maybe. The option isn't completely off the table, but for now, it is a no."

"Then what the hell else will I be doing?"

"We are planning on putting you with a new ground strike rookie platoon underneath Major Harrison's division. Once you prove yourself in combat, then you will be transferred somewhere else to travel with a new platoon, and so on for a couple years. I think you still got the skills, intelligence, and strength necessary to go in fine without basic training, and according to Fox McCloud, you were quite the fighter both in and out of the cockpit."

That name being said made Wolf cringe but reminded him of something, while Harrison jumped up again, but caught himself before he could shout in defiance again.

"Hey, why don't you just get Fox and the rest of Star Fox to help you fight and rebuild? Certainly they would be better off doing this than I would, especially with your history with the team."

Looking away, Pepper paused before continuing the conversation.

"...We haven't heard from Star Fox in awhile Wolf. Last contact with them was 2 months ago, after they were assigned some stealth surveillance mission. Though I suppose you would be happy about that, hm?"

"...As much as I despised those bastards, they were a good, honorable adversary and I could always count on them on giving me a good duel. Better than what most of the Cornerian Forces could give me, no offense. To say that I am going to go around partying because of their possible death is a large overstatement. Overall I just think that I might not be cut out for this kind of work, I'm just too much of a renegade to do this stuff well. What kind of impression would I be leaving on the kiddos?"

With a slight smirk, the General turned back towards Wolf.

"That doesn't mean that you can't learn, many rookies are just like you Wolf, it just takes fire and pressure to make them into shining diamonds. You know, I don't think I have ever seen someone try to turn down an invitation for freedom like this before."

"Is it really freedom if I have to respond to orders still?"

"We all have to take orders from someone Wolf. Hell, I still take orders from my wife, and you will too if you ever find someone to settle down with. Life is made up of orders, it is what keeps our physical and mental world from chaos, and you can't fully escape it. No matter how you think of it, traveling with a military force is better than being in prison, wouldn't you agree?"

"...Can't say I fully could, sir."

"...Hm, I see. Well, I have given my sermon. Are you in or not Wolf O'Donnell. The decision is yours."

"It really isn't much of a decision, is it General?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"...Alright, what the hell, I'm in."

The two stood up and shook hands again before Pepper called in an otter in a dark blue suit carrying in a briefcase. Opening it in front of them, a mountain of neatly stacked papers came out, and one by one the otter directed Wolf through each one of them, while General Pepper stood by the window and smoked more out of his pipe.

After what felt only felt like a second past, and before Wolf really had the time to turn back, the otter shook Wolf's hand and told the General he was finished.

"Welcome to the Cornerian Armed Forces, Private O'Donnell."

"...Thank you, uh, sir. I just hope we both know what the hell we are doing, sir."

"Knowing or not knowing what the hell I am doing hasn't stopped me yet, Private. You are to report to the Academy, barracks C to get your equipment. There you will get your full assignment. A new uniform will be provided for you there, as will your things they took with you from your cell. Lieutenant Smith here will guide you and help you out with anything you may need. You are dismissed, Private."

Pepper saluted Wolf, and was returned with an unsure, slow salute before Wolf turned around and heard a large slam on the door as Harrison stomped out, enraged by the proceedings that had just occurred. As they passed the secretaries desk, the secretary quietly called out to Wolf.

"Congratulations Mr, or should I now say, Private O'Donnell."

"Thanks, I guess. I sure hope that this is something everyone is gonna regret."


	3. Episode 3: Necessary Precautions?

**Authors Note:**

Hello Everyone,

I apologize for the long time it has taken to update this story. I have been facing a writers block for a while now. I must have completely rewritten this episode at least five times now, as I am trying to avoid a repeat of that..._other story _when it comes to introducing new characters and plot points_._ I have plenty of ideas on where the story is going to go, the problem is mainly how do i get them there. Hopefully this chapter satisfies you guys, and if it doesn't then hopefully the other chapters will.

As I get back on track into writing again, hopefully the chapters will come out quicker again.

Again, I am sorry to those who have been waiting for this long overdue chapter, I hope and am shooting for more frequent updates again hopefully once a month. Reviews and feedback is always appreciated.

Thanks again for reading,

-ThatRandomWriter32

* * *

**Episode 3; Necessary Precautions?**

_Cornerian Armed Forces Training Academy, 14:03_

The jet black armored SUV pulled into the designated drop-off zone of Barrack Zone C and came to a quick halt on the cracked pavement. Swinging the door open, Wolf stepped out slowly, scowling as the sight of the academy brought some scarring memories back to his past.

Surprisingly, he felt a slight disgust at what the place had been turned into. During his brief time flying here and up until the invasion, the Academy had been a prestigious place for young pilots and future fleet commanders to study, with many modern towering buildings of glass and steel filled with the best technologies available, mixed with beautiful areas of small parks and flowerbeds. Many parents and cadets shed joyous tears at the sight of the acceptance letter to it and proudly displayed it everywhere. Even he remembered his semi-joyous emotions when he received that key to what he had hoped would be a great adventure.

Yet now, in Wolf's internal opinion, it was nothing but a corpse of its former self. Many of the buildings were demolished either during the invasion or later on due to too much damage to safely keep them. Many of the old buildings had been replaced with metal skeletons of new buildings or temporary concrete blocks. Those that still stood still had canvas placed over large holes created by the fighting just a couple years ago, not yet fully repaired. His nose stung at the smell of diesel being burnt by the smaller personal and cargo transports roaming the cracked brick roads and torn up grass, filling the once crystal clear air with dust and smut.

"We don't have time to be sight seeing Private." The bulldog lieutenant spat. "We gotta schedule to keep so quit gawking and get moving."

Wolf growled and slowly walked over to join his armed guard on their walk to a rectangular building adjacent to the parking lot. He kept his hands dug into the pockets of his orange prison uniform and kept his head down. He could have sworn that not giving him a change of clothing was on purpose to humiliate him, but before Wolf could really contemplate his hypothesis he noticed a small crowd of cadets had gathered at the other side of the chain link fence staring at him. They were all murmuring to each other.

"Don't you pricks have anything better to do?" Wolf shouted, pausing on the wooden steps. What Wolf didn't notice however was the large brown bear officer walking up right behind him until he saw his shadow covering his.

"Is there a reason your ass isn't moving along, Private?" The bear scolded, making Wolf turn right on his heels and jump a bit. The crowd let out a chuckle, directing the fuming bears attention to them.

"All of you, get your sorry asses all away now! Otherwise there will be no weekend passes for any of you!"

The mob's spirit immediately changed as if someone told them an important figure had just croaked. With a swift, single effort they all grumbled and slithered away before they could all be identified. Scoffing, the lumbering giant looked back to the shorter gray canine and motioned quietly for him to enter with his thumb. Wolf shook his head and followed his Lieutenant guide in.

In the middle of the stereotypical doctors office, sitting in a worn down desk chair where, based on the slivering of his fur, an older raccoon dressed in the standard white doctors shirt and black pants with a wooden clipboard in hand. As he lifted his eyes to meet the sound of the door opening, his tired gray and black face lit up in a mix of shock and curiosity at the sight of one of Corneria's most infamous criminals, now standing awkwardly in the doorway to his office.

"By Lylus the rumors are true then." The raccoon mumbled to himself as he approached a now scowling Wolf. "Well, I guess we really are just letting in just about anyone these days."

Wolf's eye tightened as he flipped the bird to the doctor, who's reaction was simply just shaking his head while taking a folder from the Lieutenant. A heavy paw fell on Wolf's shoulder from behind and squeezed.

"Play nice or I'll break your damn neck." The bear growled.

"At this point I'm not sure if I would mind." Wolf said curtly in reply, feeling his hatred for Corneria rise again as well as a weight of fatigue from the previous busy hours before.

"Alright then..._Private O'Donnell…" _The doctor took a deep breath before pointing a curved finger towards a rather out-of-place futuristic vertical cylinder with a small metal arm placed against the hole filled-brick wall. "...Remove your clothing and please take a step in there please."

"At least get me dinner first." He replied with a short lived grin that disappeared after a strong push behind him almost shoved him to the floor. The Lieutenant and the doctor raised no objections to the attack. Rubbing his back with one hand, he unzipped his jumpsuit and stepped out of it before pulling his slightly stained white t-shirt over his head leaving just his black boxers on. With only a couple steps, he was at the entrance to the pod. The moment he stepped onto the cold stainless-steel grate platform, a digital interface lit up on the outside panel, which the doctor started reading from.

"_Please stay still in the middle for accurate measurements, and place the armband on your upper arm please." _A digital female voice instructed the lupine.

"Nice girlfriend doc. I can tell that she took most of your budget." Wolf chuckled as he positioned the band around his arm, which started to inflate.

"Go to hell." The doctor scoffed and pressed a button on the console. A small camera descended from the ceiling and tilted up and down while emitting a neon-blue ray of light. The device scanned Wolf for about five minutes before shutting itself off. The raccoon scribbled the results onto his notepad.

"Six-foot-four, 232 pounds and 3 oz…" He whispered to himself, a strange tone of disappointment in his voice at the regularity of the data. "Blood pressure is a little high, but that's probably emotional, normal heart rate, no noticeable diseases or injury besides the right eye, but chances are that you probably can shoot straight anyhow with all the poor people you've butchered."

"I believe I can say that I've had a fair amount of practice." Wolf replied with a toothy grin, his one eye opened wide to further push the sadistic joke.

"You are a sick bastard Wolf...just go sit on the bench please."

Wolf smiled as he removed the band and stepped out of the chamber, but before he could get to the paper-covered gray leathered bench in the other corner of the room the bulldog stuck a leg out in front of Wolf, causing him to nearly fall to the hard rubber matted floor of the office. Luckily, he saved himself by grabbing onto the bench before he could fully fall. Twisting his neck back snarling, Lieutenant Smith had his head raised to the ceiling and was whistling an old show tune. Wolf turned back and attempted to throw a punch only to have his fist caught by the same brown giant from before. Their eyes locked in competition, both parties waiting for the move of the other. Wolf slowly extended his claws from his fingers.

"Knock it off Wolf, or I'll report your actions to the General and have you locked up." Lieutenant Smith warned. "That wouldn't be good considering your sorry ass haven't even started yet."

"Damn you all." Wolf ripped his hand back after a moment of contemplation and sat himself on top of the bench, his scowl returned to his face as his legs dangled over the side.

The doctor slid over on his chair and very carefully performed the rest of Wolf's checkup, sighing after finishing every test.

"You are trying to find something wrong with me, aren't you doc?"

"...It is my job, and unfortunately by the looks of it you are in nearly perfect health when it comes to the major things. You appear to be slightly malnourished and your breathing is a bit weak from what I presume was smoking, but apparently the government doesn't want me to worry about that." The raccoon sadly admitted. "You are clear to fight…"

"I always made sure to take care of myself doc." Wolf beamed. "Can I go now?"

Filing the newly completed medical papers into the orange folder again and handing it to the bulldog, the raccoon handed Wolf back his t-shirt. But just as the raccoon opened his mouth, the sound of a parking vehicle came from right outside the door. The bear became curious and opened the wooden door to find a white and gray furred leopard in a black suit standing right outside the door. He held a metal suitcase with the Cornerian Military logo printed on it in his gloved right hand, and in his similarly gloved left he held up his unfolded wallet; a golden badge portraying a large star surrounded by two sabers and some ancient motto hung in the middle.

"Agent 647 of the Cornerian Secret Service. I have been sent here on behalf of the General and the Military Security Bureau." The leopard announced robotically. After the bear looked over his credentials with squinted eyes, he stepped to the side and allowed the agent inside who paused with a smile at the sight of Wolf. The doctor immediately stood up and greeted him.

"Dr. Hartford, at your service. How may we help you?"

"Are you finished with his check-up?" He asked flatly.

"O-oh yeah, I, uh, just finished actually. Nothing wrong." Hartford stammered.

"Good." The agent stepped over to the bench where Wolf sat and dropped his briefcase onto the empty space next to him. Wolf internally suddenly felt uneasy.

"Well well well, Mr. Wolf O'Donnell." The leopard greeted while extending a hand. "It is interesting to finally meet you in person. You are quite the name to us downtown."

"Heh, well I'm glad some people find me interesting." Wolf returned the handshake, but only to find his hand being squeezed quite hard, so Wolf tried to match the squeeze back only to have the leopard regain the advantage. This pattern went on for only a second, but to Wolf it felt like an eternity. Even though the agent was wearing sunglasses, he could feel each other's eyes burrow into each other.

"Interesting indeed. You have to be to get a visit from me, especially when I have a...present for you. From all of us in the capital." He let go and opened up the tabs of the briefcase. The other spectators in the room crept behind the agent to catch a glimpse of the insides.

When he opened the case, surrounded by a gray foam was a small, flat black metallic rectangle about five inches long and half an inch thick with a single circular window near the top of it. The bottom was slightly curved, probably to allow for a better, more comfortable fit. Also in the box were a couple rods, about 12 viles of some clear substance, and two small remotes. Attached to its sides were two bands comprised of smaller steel links. Gingerly taking it out of the case, he drew a small key and inserted it into the end of the box and twisted once to the left. The window lit up with an ominous red LED. Wolf's eye narrowed at the sight of it.

"Do you have any idea what this might be, Wolf?" The leopard mused.

"A parole band." Wolf slowly answered.

"Good answer, but not totally correct." He held it against his chest and rotated the box around, showing the bottom which contained three small holes. "Similar to a parole band, this allows us to track your location and vitals at all times, just to keep up to date with you. However, it is in these three holes where this thing gets special. If your squad leader notices you trying to run off, or you get a little too rowdy…" He held up one of the remotes with a straight face. "...all he has to do is press this little button here and it's nighty-night for you my friend. The device can also tell if it is being tinkered with too, and will alert us if you try anything and will activate as well." As soon as he pressed the button, one tiny needle shot from the hole, causing Wolf's heart to sink into his stomach.

"So it's going to poison me?"

The leopard chuckled.

"Of course not. Why would the General waste all the money it took to develop this thing if we could just instruct your leader to shoot you on spot? No my friend, all it is, is a powerful anodesiac. That's all. Any further questions?"

"Can you fuck off?"

"Sorry Wolf. I have to find some...enjoyment in my job once in a while." He laughed.

Wolf contemplated in his mind making a bolt for the door. This...thing was going to ruin everything. But as soon as he tried to jump from the table he was caught and shoved back by the leopard.

"Now, now Wolf, you can let us do this the easy way or the hard way. I get that needles make you nervous, but it is all for _our_ safety. Just do your job and it will feel like it isn't even-"

"Bullshit! As soon as you guys are done with me you're just going to knock me out and take me out back. You think I like the thought of some young snot-nosed kid getting that kind of control over me?"

The agent shrugged.

"Maybe you should have read the contract more carefully then." Without letting a second go by, Dr. Hartford grabbed Wolf's right leg while the agent pressed the box down onto his outer thigh. As Wolf made an attempt to squirm and escape, the bear was once again upon him and held him still. Wolf winced as the hard, cold metal was pressed against his thigh.

"You filthy sons-of-bitches!"

Before he knew it, the metal links were fully connected around, and with a turn of the same key the LED changed to a bright green. The hands let go of him, leaving him lightly panting from his struggle. He jumped off the table and began to walk around, feeling the awkward weight of the band.

"See? Was that so bad? I even brought you a lollipop as a reward." The leopard mused, holding a orange-colored sucker in his left hand. Wolf, now fuming with rage, made a charge towards the leopard and tackled him to the ground, causing the remote to fall out of his hand. While the two locked in a struggle across the floor exchanging punches, the raccoon dove for the remote and quickly pressed the large red button on the top.

Just as Wolf was about to throw a powerful punch, he felt a red-hot pain come from the band into his thigh. With a low yelp he grabbed onto his thigh and fell off the agent. The venom worked way too quickly than he had expected, and his muscles all went limp while vision became blurry and the sounds grew distorted. His eyelid seemed to fill with concrete as he watched the leopard, bear and bulldog stand around him.

"I'll...I'll...kick...your ass...later...you, you dirty fa-" Wolf croaked out before falling unconscious.

* * *

The agent dusted off his suit and straightened up, picking his slightly bent sunglasses off the floor.

"Good work doctor, though I must say I should have seen that coming. I guess I got slightly carried away." He admitted.

"We all did. How do you hot-shots think this will work anyhow? We all know that this is going to happen repeatedly, and if some kid gets spooked before they can act on the device, he can do some damage." The bear grunted.

"What the General and the Government plan to do and how precisely this is going to work is none of your business, Sargent Leifeld" The leopard wiped his glasses. "My job and your job is to see that the plan of the General happens. We are this nations servants after all. But, be assured that I will definitely be watching Private O'Donnell throughout the program." Leifeld, Hartford and Smith all glanced at each other nervously at his authoritative answer.

He squatted down and re-inserted the key into the lock and turned it, the window once again turning red. He carefully slid it down a couple of centimeters, and turning the key in the same direction opened up a small door with three small vials in little slots on the door. The first one was empty, while the other two were filled with the clear substance. With a ghostly movement of his hand he switched the empty tube out for a new onem, and reclosed the door and activated the band once again.

"Has his new squad leader and the medic arrived yet? We need to have a chat." The leopard stated, putting the supplies back in the briefcase and closing it.

"No, not yet. Apparently when I called for him, he was in a meeting with Major Harrison himself, apparently not a fun one either." The Lieutenant answered.

"I wouldn't expect it to be." He snorted while looking at the passed out lupine on the floor. "I suppose while we wait for them to arrive, let's get him off the floor and get him onto your bench doctor. And someone get him some pants for Lylus' sake."

* * *

A railed transport glided down the ant-colony that was the academy. Among the various stacked cargo crates and other soldiers catching a ride to the various destinations along the route, sat two juvenile soldiers. One of them, a medium sized nineteen-year old brown, white and black hound-dog with unusually short ears for his type sat holding over a briefing folder that had been given to him earlier that morning. He held his head in his hands as he felt a headache as a result of the long scolding rant he had heard from before. From all the insults and threats given, it seemed to the hound that the Major was taking out some kind of built-up aggression out on him, well, more than usual anyway.

"Damnit. Frankenstein hand me an aspirin, would you?" He requested to his towering black jackal counterpart.

"Sorry Socks, but I don't have my bag with me." He replied in his usual ghostly deep voice and flat tone. If it wasn't for the large white armband with a red cross printed on it, one may have never guessed that this shadowy tower full of what sounded like emotional carelessness for the world was the squad medic rather than an undertaker. Especially at the age of twenty-one. "You aren't upset about the meeting are you? You seem both physically and emotionally exhausted."

"No shit I am." Socks replied hastily. "I'm tired of it all. No matter what I do, we just can't do anything. Either I fuck up or command throws a wrench into us. At this rate we will never meet I.D.S*. All because the damn squad can't put a fucking four piece puzzle together."

Frankenstein kept his head forward, his spear-like ears slightly waving with the beat of the car as it slowed and sped up. "Maybe they have big hopes for us. Your family does have a history with the military after all."

"And that is what I hate the most. They put me in leadership only because of my brother and grandpa. That's it. And now, they said that they are going to split the squad up if we fail our next simulation trials tomorrow." He let out a long sigh as he opened the tab on the folder marked _Confidential_ for the first time_. _

The jackals golden eyes narrowed. "Only a couple days after our last one. And we are still done by one member. Oh well, maybe it is fate. Right Socks?"

He glanced over to see the hound frozen with a face of pure shock and fear, his eyes locked on a specific picture. "This...is a joke…" He whispered to himself. Socks wasn't sure if he had ever felt a weight like the one that just hit him like a freight train.

"What is the matter?" Frankenstein asked calmly. "May I see?"

He nodded and swung the folder into the jackals hand before bending over, his face now supported by both hands. As the jackal skimmed through the folder with his usual statue-esk face, Socks kept rubbing his eyes and his head, trying in vain to wake himself up, hoping that it was just a nightmare.

But no matter how much he rubbed, he could only keep seeing the ruby-red eye of the convict on the page that had witnessed so many of the atrocities he had heard of as a pup. The sharp quartz teeth in that sadistic smile of his that probably laughed as he committed his crimes. Leading his group of similarly aged guys of diverse backgrounds was hard enough, but now it felt that double the weight had just been applied by one person. How the hell was he going to control a murder, a convict, a former mercanary and keep him in line. It was impossible. The jagged stone end of the one-way tunnel was approaching fast, and the train just kept on going.

"This is definitely interesting indeed." The jackal said with an unusual tone of uneasiness in his voice. "Wolf O'Donnell, master criminal leader of the criminal underground, a mercenary for Andross. Famous rival of Star Fox. Coming to fight with us now. What a specimen. What a circus act." He smirked.

"I-I don't know what to do…" Socks mournfully wined. "I never did…"

"Well. I don't know how to tell you, but ready or not, we are where we are supposed to meet him." The jackal began to pick up his things.

Socks glanced up, and sure enough, the transport had stopped at its final station, the entrance to the barracks block. Absent minded, he stepped off and approached the large brick rectangle as if he was approaching a graveyard. Frankenstein joined up with him and and attempted to hand the file back, but was just given a quiet shoulder all the way up to the wooden steps. Entering through the back, the pair moved towards the doctors office.

He gulped at the sight of a bulldog wearing a uniform similar to his standing by the door.

* * *

*I.D.S- Interplanetary Deployment Standards.


	4. Episode 4: Welcoming

**Episode 4: Welcoming**

* * *

"It's about time you two got down here," echoed the discerning voice of the bulldog standing impatiently on the blank tile with his racoon companion, "you guys missed quite a show."

Socks and Frankenstein glanced confusingly at each other while they came slowly to a stop at the end of the white and green painted brick hallway that looked almost out of an ancient factory.

The smooth deep tone of the jackal responded first while he crossed his arms and studied the Lieutenant's face. "Just what do you mean by that?" The subject of his question shifted backwards and motioned towards the shut wooden door with his thumb.

"That Wolf guy threw a big temper tantrum back there-"

Socks cocked his head sideways in slight worry. "A temper tantrum? What?"

"Yeah. Bastard tried to act all tough n' shit when some government goon showed up and slapped something on his leg," he chuckled, "but we got him down now. He is counting sheep as we speak, all thanks to yours truly." He jokingly bowed while laughing, failing to see the shadow behind the frosted glass window that took everyone's attention away jolt the door open.

"I believe, _Lieutenant, _that it was all me back there," the leopard scolded behind a jovial tone of voice that instantly offset Socks, "all I remember you doing back there was standing like a scared chicken at the chopping block while I handled it all...well, most of it. The good doctor here helped a bit as well..."

Lieutenant Smith, who had crashed to the floor in a knee jerk reaction, now dusted himself off and nearly shrank back into the collar of his uniform, unable to come up with any sort of retaliation on the spot.

"Now Dr. Hartford and Lieutenant Smith," he continued now that his smirk disappeared, "I must ask that you excuse this pair and I. We have some important matters to attend to regarding the next steps. Your services are no longer required." Hartford shrugged his wide shoulders and began walking to the opposite door with his hands in his pockets. Smith quickly spun around and began a move for the door, only to be stopped one more time causing him to flinch.

"And Lieutenant?"

"Yes?" He spoke through closed gritted teeth.

"These doors are rather thin. You might want to be more careful about what you say around them. In particular what you say about us 'goons'."

He nodded, gulped, and shivered out of the exit, leaving just the agent, Socks, and Frankenstein alone. Randomly, much to Socks' surprise, the leopard started laughing again.

"Ah bulldogs. Strong as a tree trunk but with the intelligence of one too. Not that you two share the same issue, I know." He waved his hand in front of the doorway into the bleak office while stepping aside. "Now do come in. I believe it is time we got you hooked up with your brand new partner."

Socks lead in, scratching the back of his neck nervously for what was about to come, the nerves already starting to tingle again in his stomach. "Uh, thanks, um, sir."

"Please, Agent 647 will do fine Socks." He responded while flashing his badge to both of them.

The hound stopped in his tracks. "...How did you know-"

"I know everything about you two," the suited man explained, "I handled a lot of the information about you and the rest of your squad in preparing this program. Your full name is Lieutenant Lennox Thomas Sullivan, though you prefer Socks within your squad."

Socks just stood there, mouth agape for just a couple seconds while Agent 647 pointed to the jackal who was peeking behind a curtain that had been drawn around the medical bench.

"And you, my shadowy friend are Medical Corporal-"

"Frankenstein," he loudly interrupted, putting a thin finger in the air to shut up the agent before exposing him, "just Frankenstein is fine. Thank You."

Before going on, Agent 647 noticed Frankenstiens intrest in the body behind the current, and thus decided to just drop his introductory remarks and gathered in front of the curtain, but not before grabbing his silver suitcase and herding Socks over as well.

"Well, your right. We all know each other anyway," he coughed into his paw, "Anyway, I'm sure you two have read through the provided material this morning."

Socks, now feeling the slow freeze of worry take over his body again and time slow again as he approached the curtain, resulting in him being unable to immediately respond.

"Is something wrong, Lieutenant?" The Agent prodded.

"We are all just a little-nervous-about this entire experiment of yours." Frankenstein dubbed in while throwing the curtain open, showing off the semi-clothed convict still unconscious on the bench. Socks eyes seemed to hop out of his head while his breath paused.

"...Holy shit…" He whispered as he deeply exhaled. The leopard crossed his arms, his face crunched in annoyance at the shadows comment.

"Experiment? I assure you, this is no simple experiment, this is a program specifically made to assist you and your squad who have been struggling."

"He is unconscious, Agent." his face looked over Wolf's barely moving t-shirt clad chest.

"That is his own fault Corporal," he played with his sunglasses in his hands, "if anything this should prove that the band you read about works."

"But you used the band already," Frankenstein calmly pointed out, tapping the metallic band under the green fatigues. "This was for only certain emergencies, or at least it was supposed to be. However, the fact that he had already lost control of his emotions and attacked does not make me, nor Socks, feel...comfortable with the idea of being stuck out somewhere with _Wolf O'Donnell _of all people." The agent, with now one arm of his glasses in his mouth and his long tail flat against his legs, nodded slightly, studying the fear stricken face of the commander next to him.

"I understand...Frankenstein. But, on behalf of the Cornerian MIlitary and the General, we assure that everything will be fine. I slightly...goated him on earlier. I'll admit that," he put his hands up defensively, "but as long as you guys keep an eye on him there is nothing to be worried about. In this case are multiple vials and another controller, so, if necessary, you can put him down repeatedly."

"Is it safe to do that agent? To put him down again and again?"

"It should be-"

"_Should be?"_

The agent sighed impatiently throwing his hands up. "Yes, it should be, though the tests aren't completely complete"

"Who else is or was evolved in this?"

The leopard's face turned to stone briefly, his eyes however glared frustratingly at Frankenstein. "Classified."

"So you don't know the after effects yet?" Frankenstein was now getting uncharacteristically annoyed himself, staring down condescendingly while his black tail slowly turning behind him. "What if he builds an immunity to it, or it impacts his performance? What if the thing kills him and I don't have an antidote?"

"It's not going to kill him-"

Socks awoke from his trance, exclaiming, "What if someone else gets a hold of the remote? Then what?"

"Then take it bloody off him then with the key provided in the remote!" Agent 647 spoke through gritted teeth.

"What if we lose the remote? And he tries to run again or tries to...?" With a shallow gulp, he made a cutting motion under his white neck.

"Then shoot him or something, I'm not a clairvoyant! We can't answer everything! You are the leader! You have the ability to make that decision Socks in that case."

He quietly whined. Frankenstein put on a small, cocky grin. "So this is an experiment?"

Now snarling, the agent looked at his watch while slamming the briefcase into Socks unexpectant shivering hands. "Look, I got to go now. There is nothing to be worried about as long as you follow the necessary precautions. It is not our job to be babysitting you guys, okay? We are just trying to help, not curse you."

"Well that's what it sure feels like," Socks put in quietly.

Grunting, he made a quick stormy path to the door, pausing after laying a hand on the door knob and sighing in frustration. "We will be checking in on you guys from time to time. If something happens, which it won't, just contact us. Information is in the case. Okay?"

Socks shook his head and raised a hand in an effort to stop the agent from leaving, but before he could get a word out the door shut and only a couple seconds later did they hear an engine turn and drift away, leaving the medical office silent with the two members.

"Well, that was, erm, certainly assuring, wasn't it?" Socks nervously jokes. Frankenstien, back to his standard neutral face, nodded before looking down again and poking around on the cadaver. Socks sat down in the office chair and began reading through the briefcase which provided little to no extra information in its tiny print sentences in order to distract himself for a couple minutes. He could feel his skinny brown and white-tipped tail wrap around his legs, though he had to admit he felt slightly better at Frankenstein's external calmness at the situation, as usual. His head and multi-colored body grew less frozen than before as the numbers silently ticked away at the minutes that passed, and he managed to get the weight lessened in his stomach and even a little confidence.

That was, anyway, until a stifle movement of surprise from Frankenstein and the almost demonic forign groan from the bench refilled a deep freeze in his body again.

* * *

X-x-x-x-x-x

Wolf drifted into consciousness at the same rate as an old snail, though it felt as though only a few seconds passed between the vile injection and when he regained some of his hearing. He didn't hear much besides the gargled up voice of a juvenile man and some footsteps close by him. The more time that passed, however, the more he felt a strange tingling uncertainty sensation all over him, as if some shadow was watching him closely. Wolf, hoping desperately to feel his old bed on Sargasso again and to be done with the all too real nightmare, kept his eye shut, praying that when he opened it again he would see Panther, and Leon standing over him, telling to wake up after some minor crash or drinking too much. That he needed to clean up his Wolfen and get back out there for a new client. To be at home again. Hell, he wouldn't even mind to wake up in the brig of the _Great Fox _if it meant freedom. The longer he kept his eye closed, the more he felt the old memories of days past and less he had to see of the present, and this put him at a tiny state of ease.

That was until a pair of cold fingers pried his eye open to the harsh reality of some figures studying eye staring back into him. Startled from his bliss, Wolf growled and made a wide clawed swipe at whatever shadow was standing over him, successfully brushing away the dark line that looked over him. But his connection with his dream was shattered when he rolled onto his side and groaned, the artificial light overpowering the dream. Snarling, he pounded one fist repeatedly on the bench, causing a dent in the leather-covered foam to appear. Twisting at his heaving abdomen, his ruby eye now brought him a clear vision of the room he now realized he was back in.

At first, confusion clouded his judgment. The sterile office was still the same as he remembered it, but now it contained two new figures; A weird ghostly canine with slender, pointed ears staring at him with a face of weird excitement in his eyes, and some hound sitting at the doctor's desk who's back was still turned, though Wolf had the feeling that he was listening to everything he did.

"Where the hell is that damn agent," Wolf scowled while carefully rolling the other way off the table, "I'm going to rip his damn balls off!"

The jackal took a small step back, and, to Wolf's surprise, put his hands up calmingly though his face was stern. "He left a while ago, Wolf. There is nothing more to be afraid of-"

"Afraid of?" Wolf exclaimed, leaping off the bench and encroaching his cut muzzle right into the jackals calm face, though his golden eyes jumped from one position to the other. "If you think I'm afraid of some punk ass bastard who thinks he can just kick me around you are dead wrong!" He grabbed his advisary's collar and pulled him close, growling lowly from his throat. "Now tell me, who in the absolute hell are you, and where the hell is that damn feline?"

"Wolf, take a deep breath-"

Wolf shook him around. "Tell me you lousy fuck! Are you going to strap some shit to me? Force me somewhere else?"

The jackal's angled shoulders and arms tightened while his mind seemed to race for a quick response that might defuse the situation, but he couldn't think of anything, leaving his face like a rock wall. Wolf growled from his throat and bared his razor white fangs, a burning eye focused solely on his victim.

"Do I have to rip open your throat for you to say something?" He let go with his right hand, deploying his claws and posinging it back like a rattlesnake ready to bite.

"H-hey," a juvenile voice shouted from the desk, catching Wolf's attention immediately as if a light had been shone on him, "Let him go Wolf he's not who you want!"

The roughed up canine slowly twisted his head behind him and refocused his eye on the kid who interrupted him. Looking slowly back and forth for a couple minutes, he scoffed and released the jackal with a small push.

"Shouldn't someone like you be in school right now, you little brat?" He stalked the hound with a hunched back, creeping towards him slowly.

"Now Wolf," Frankenstein warned now on his feet, a touch of worry present and he moved his left leg forward a couple of inches.

"Piss off," Wolf growled, "You aren't gonna give me any information, so I'm gonna ask the new pup."

"I'm your new squad leader W-wolf! And I said knock it off," he strugglingly turned and stood up straight, timidly holding the damning remote in his left hand which stood Wolf in his tracks far better than his words. His mind flashed back to what put him under in the first place, and coursefully howled in frustration. A handful of tense seconds past again, the hound's eyes bouncing back and forth between Wolf and the large red button his thumb hovered over.

"Now you listen Wolf," Socks cautiously explained while rising from his crouched position, "I'm just your new squad leader, Lieutenant Lennox Sullivan of the 304th infantry, and over there," a lightly trembling white furred finger pointed to the jackal, "Is Frankenstien, our medic."

Wolf's head pivoted on a pulsating throat while looking behind him, then glanced back at Lennox and creeping up back to a standing position. Socks lowered the remote and continued a little more confident than before.

"I understand it's been a rough day, but I honestly don't want to report you so suddenly. You don't have to like us Wolf, I get it. You used to, urm, kill us, by the bucket load, but the faster we learn to cooperate the better we all will be. Alright?"

Wolf let out a deep breath from a very unamused face, and after pointing his stark snout up at the ceiling in thought, his face came down with a smile that almost made Socks jump back for the remote.

"Alright. You are right, sir, I'll play soldier with you guys." Wolf put his hands up, half smiling, "I apologize greatly for my behavior. It's been a very, _very, _rough day."

Socks gently took his hand away from the remote and stuffed it into the briefcase, all while timidly watching Wolf who had turned around to face the slightly amused Frankenstien.

"I owe you an apology too, Frankenstein," Wolf grinned, "Must say I like the nickname. It suits you well, though I'm not so sure I can say the same about the position."

Frankenstien shook his head and put his arms on his bony hips. "I'll accept whatever was honest about that apology, if anything."

"Does the Lieutenant have a cutesy nickname too? Short Ears? Thin-tail?"

"Socks."

"Socks. Ha, I get it, his fur," Wolf's voice grew more fatigued to the point of no emotion, "Very clever."

The two were momentarily drawn into a silent staring contest, watching each other over as if the other would pull something while wearing fake grins as if it was a shootout at noon. Wolf's eye, though physically even to the jackal's, felt a couple inches shorter, resulting in his claws slowly extending themselves until they were interrupted again however by Socks, now standing tightly next to Frankenstein.

"Hey, uh, we had better get going you two," he pointed with his thumb to the door, "We have some more people you gotta meet before dinner starts."

Wolf's ears perked up at the possibility of a decent meal finally, and he smiled again towards Socks though his ruby stayed on the specter opposite of him. "I can definitely go for some dinner _Socks_, how 'bout you _Frankenstein_?"

"You told him my nickname Frankenstien?" Socks asked with a pinch of bewilderment.

Flat faced, all Frankenstien could say behind a closed mouth was. "Sure." Thus, the small group headed out towards the door that was held by Socks before the longer gray arm of the canine came over his head.

"I got the door for you, _sir," _Wolf crept towards Sock's ears, "Why don't you go first. I'm not going to rip your throat out," he whispered, "_Not yet anyway._" Socks froze in place while Wolf chuckled quietly to himself. Frankenstien, whose long ears twitched like attenne in the wind, looked over to the desk and saw the briefcase still there. He quickly snatched it and handed it over to Socks, forcing Wolf to take a couple steps forward.

"You almost forgot this Socks. Are you feeling alright?" Socks shook his head to awaken himself, took the briefcase, and nodded.

"Uh, yes, I'm fine Frankenstien. Just got caught up in some thought, that's all." He followed Wolf out and the two began down the hallway. Closing the door behind him, Frankenstein shook his head softly, looked up, muttered something, and then caught up with the others.

A small grin was painted on Wolf's mussel. _This is going to be no problem at all._

X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

The trio made their way back down to Block C of the base using the same methods as before, just this time gaining more looks and space between them and their comrades due to their recently newly joined companion. Quickly making their way down the dense rows of semi-cylindrical huts that constituted the numerous squads living conditions, it was right before they got back to their personal residence when Wolf stopped and glanced around.

"So this is the dump where you guys stay now, eh?", Wolf whistled. The building was made mainly out of cheap steel and wood, just enough to create a shelter from the weather. It only had a couple thin rectangular windows in the side that were squeezed in between the steel beams that were visible from the outside. One lone light hung above the door and wooden steps where Frankenstein stood like a silent guardian, and each one of the huts were strung together with a single wire that lead more towards the center of the base.

Socks shrugged. "Well, it's home to us. Not much we can do about it."

"We can get off this damn planet." Wolf said, perhaps too loudly, but all Socks did was nod as he headed up the stairs. Hearing the creaking of the wooden steps under the weight of Socks and Wolf, his sharp eyes opened and right as he began to open the door, all of their ears twitched at the sound of yelling from within the room. Socks groaned and mumbled a curse under his breath.

"The hell now?" Wolf questioned impatiently, tapping his foot.

"It seems that Bootlicker and Sharps are having their usual spat." Socks answered while glancing at Frankenstien whose gaze was still affixed to Wolf. Sighing, Socks pushed open the cheap wooden door and marched in slowly as to not cause a stir as well as try to ease the new news on his teammates. His tail hovered close to his legs while he silently entered as if he was going into a sensitive baby's room.

In a turn of some luck, however, the roommates all had their backs to them, and were too infrared with the bickering of a strongly postured medium sized german shepherd and a slightly smaller, though well built red fox. The canine held a half full red-wine bottle in his left hand while the right one pointed an authoritarian finger towards the unwavering target of his discipline.

"I'm so damn sick and tired of you just flaunting the rules! You know damn well we can't keep this around!" He shook the bottle around, swishing around the blood-red contents. "It breaks article three, section two of the handbook, stating that there shall be no intoxicating substances in the barracks at all times unless allowed by superiors!"

The fox just scoffed and stealthily swiped the bottle from him, gazing at it as if it were a polished trophy. "Keep crying why don't you. You seriously don't expect me to be the only, dare I say, smuggler in this place?" He continued with a gambler's confidence in his watery smooth, decently weighted voice that suited him well. "Besides, Socks never seemed to care, and neither does anyone else."

"And that's why we are still here! A lack of caring and a lack of discipline among everyone here!"

The red vulpine took a step closer and shoved the bottle into the unexpecting hands of an even younger looking tan furred lynx. "Oh okay, like you've done any better. You pray to that stupid handbook far to much and it get's you no where either. We all suck, and let that be that." He let off a loose shrug and took a step back. "Look, sure the drills suck here, but we are still on Corneria, home of some of the most beautiful, not to mention wealthy, women and clubs in the system, not stuck policing some group of dirty jerks on some other rockpit. And for this fox, well, that is quite alright. So why don't you just take that dumb handbook, and shove it straight up your loose-"

Without any sign of warning Bootlicker charged forward and slammed him into a steel pipe which held up the arched wooden and steel roof. A giant of a bengal tiger dressed in his green pants and a well fit muscle shirt easily pried the growling shepard off of the fox, who was being weakly held back by the juvenile lynx who had a look of uncertain panic on his kitten like face, though the red vulpine did not offer much resistance anyhow. He just stood and smirked like an artist who had just completed a work of art.

"Ahem," Socks coughed, snapping a finger to get the boys to see him, and sure enough they all looked over quickly with eyes that turned to dinner plates at the sight of Wolf, who stood there almost disgusted at what he saw. Frankenstien, though keeping a beed on Wolf, moved over slowly to his bunk located below Socks'.

"Holy shit…," The tiger gruffed out, not moving his partially open mouth, "Socks, what-what the hell is he doing here?"

Socks cleared his throat, gazed at the floor for a second, then back at his teammates who couldn't help but feel that he was instead looking over their shoulders while he addressed them.

"Fellas, this, well, is Wolf O'Donnell." He paused. "Our new partner, assigned to us from the big guys."

Sharps quitely mumbled, creating the first voice to rise from the group. "That can't possibly be the actual-"

"I sure am. In the flesh." Wolf proudly answered with a cheesy smile whilst shallingly bowing.

"But then how the hell are you out- you-you were supposed to be in for life!" Sharps responded, his voice growing a little stronger with awe.

"Out on good behavior kiddo." Wolf made two finger guns and approached the group, though his head swiveled downwards when Bootlicker, whose right ear was folded walked by him. The shepherd pulled Socks aside and whispered into his ear.

"Is this really happening Socks?"

Socks nodded in solemn confirmation, his brown eyes watching intently the awkward but warming meetup between his other members. Bootlicker's own walnut brown eyes glowed softly, intently. "Where the hell is he going to be here? All the important positions are filled!"

Socks looked up at the ceiling while his own tail dropped just as Bootlickers did. "Well, not all filled. You have taken two positions. Co-Captain and Navigator. Technically he's really more of an advisor, though according to the Major, he can't make major orders without majority approval or my approval, but his opinion is supposed to be weighted more than say, yours...I suppose."

"So what you are saying is that he practically gets my position, even though he is one of the most notorious people to live!" Bootlicker snapped back, moving in front of Socks and trying hard to keep his voice within a whisper.

"...It would seem that way. Look, you know I will always listen to your opinion Bootlicker, but his experience might be what gets us off this planet and actually out there." Bootlicker's dumbfounded face sunk for a moment, before rising back up ferocity.

"Experience murdering people? Experience, experience exploiting people for work? Running a mob? Experience fighting for Andross, fucking Andross! This is who they want advising you!? Who you want!?" His voice, much to Socks' embarrassment, rose with each statement into a practical yell that stopped the activities in the barracks. Wolf, who was gingerly introducing himself, now crept behind Bootlicker and got very, very close behind him with a signature toothy grin.

"Is there a problem with me, _Bootlicker?_" Slightly spooked, he turned around and looked Wolf right in the eye before mumbling a cold, defeated "No." and creeping back to his bunk near the entrance door on the right side of the hall. Wolf shrugged, then looked around the room, smacking his hands against his hips.

"Well, you party animals, I am sure, very, _very, _happy to be able to provide help to this group. I see great things in all of you. Sure do. Now, where is my bunk."

The lynx mumbled something quietly while pointing into the corner, his black tipped ears that contrasted with a light tan fur wavering in nervousness. Wolf's own trained ears picked this up, and looked straight into the timid blue eyes for a couple of dreadful seconds, then looked over in the direction of the young finger to a newly made bottom bunk that sat near the opposite wall where a small bathroom was located that had a large box on top of it labeled with his name. Jovially scoffing, he approached his bunk which brought him right by the lynx who backed off a bit while Wolf passed. Keeping his eyes forward on the box, and eagerly opening it, he realised that it would probably be good if he broke the silence.

"Why thank you, erm-"

"Kit, his name is Kit." Sharps answered for him, being one of the only in the room who didn't seem completely fazed anymore at Wolf.

"Kit, wonderful, nice name. Thanks for letting me know, um, Sharps right?"

"Correct, the one and only."

"And you, my striped friend, I didn't get your name before?" Wolf pointed directly at the tiger who still just blakely stood there, no part of him moving except for his pink nose which, due to his almost colossal size, almost as large as one of Kit's eyes.

"They just call me Tigor." He admitted, shrugging his tree-trunk like arms a little.

"That's real nice. Cute." Wolf said in deadpan disappointment while he dug deep through a brand new combat uniform, some spare socks and belts that included a holster, his new helmet and backpack for his more personal items, and smiled brightly when he found his old trinkets and magazines. Piling the rest under his cot, he laid back and sighed comfortably, but noticed irritably that everyone else was still staring at him, well, almost everyone except, of course, Frankenstien who was busy paging through a book that Wolf couldn't see the title of, only that it was thick. "Well com'on, don't you guys have something to do, like clean boots or something?"

"We have another simulation tomorrow guys. Almost forgot to mention that." Socks spoke up. A collective groan from the original members rose.

"No matter what we do, Harrison gets pissed at us. Lylus I hate those things." Kit complained while picking at the pages of his book.

"They make those things tough on purpose just to screw with us. The neighboring squad had one much easier than we did I swear." Sharps added on after he turned down his small radio that he and tigor had been listening to. Frankenstein nodded, his pointed black snout still dug in his book. Bootlicker almost said something, but stayed quiet.

"We will never get passes that damn test. Not while Harrison is here." Tigor admitted with a slight tang of anger.

"What the hell is a simulation?" Wolf grumbled out that gained almost everyone's attention.

Socks rose, "A Combat Simulation Test is basically just a bunch of shit thrown at us to simulate combat...supposedly. They give us these low-powered guns and throw robots at us while we try to get a flag or something else."

"Sounds dumb." Wolf scoffed though he felt a tinge of excitement to actually do something physical for once, and everyone nodded in response.

"Well, we have to pass three rounds to get out of here and get deployed. Until then we are stuck here."

"Well, that sounds really, really interesting. When's dinner?"

Bootlicker glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Not until Seventeen-hundred."

"That's five o'clock for us normal people." Sharps shot while showing a small smile at Wolf who shook his head and returned back to a small leather pocketbook he held in his paw. Everyone else, if on cue, returned back to quietly continuing their previous activities. With a worn pen that showed it's metallic shine underneath the red paint, he scribbled into the notebook.

_Been awhile since i've scribbled in this thing, but I suppose now is when things get interesting. If I am to leave, I need clear notes on how to play chess with not only these chumps, but with the damn government as well. Will write more when I see these guys later in action during these so called "simulations." Heh, they think they can simulate combat. What a bunch of brainless mongroids. _


End file.
